Asger
Asger, also known by his infamous moniker Blood Squirrel, is one of main protagonists of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. He is a Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran, and the former assassin of Sword of Laeradr. Personality & Character Described by Ursula as a lone wolf who keeps his feelings to himself, Asger is a insensitive, stoic, and reclusive ratatoskr who prefers to work alone. He has a disagreement on what it means to be a protector where to him, it is someone who must ready to destroy any enemy at a moment's notice without hesitation or fear, but Akko, Ursula, and Diana have problems in killing and neither of them wanted to become a ruthless enforcer Asger believes they should be, causing a strife between them. He denounced Akko as a naïve child unaware of the stakes or the purpose of her fights and dismissive to both her part in Yggdrasil's restoration and progress as a Valkyrie-in-training. The ratatoskr also holds some animosity towards Cavendish family, especially their champion Ice Sword Valkyrie for their lack of brutality back during the War. He also disliked Amanda, Daisy, and Clarisse whom he deemed too unruly to be a Valkyrie. Said disagreement is also shown by his behavior as the warrior of Sword of Laeradr; whereas Akko, Ursula, and Diana showed mercy to enemies who surrendered (though not above ensuring the enemy in question no longer posing a threat), Asger would kill an opponent regardless and make killing the target a priority over fighting them. Asger's brutality is noted to be extreme enough that it greatly disturbed the already violent Daisy, who vowed not to step as low as him. Despite being regarded as the most ruthless and cold-blooded out of Wrath of Thor members, Asger is in truth, the most complex. He and his fellow Wrath of Thor were forced to grow up in harsh conditions throughout Thapoli-Naglfar War. Embittered by deaths of his original family at hands of Gray Wolf Clan, the same Clan of witches and wizards who joined Naglfar and nearly pushed their people into the brink of extinction, Asger devoted himself to fight as a child soldier and subsequently became one of the deadliest assassins in magical world. However, he gradually realized how much he hated war than anything else for causing his life and that of his loved ones miserable, but finding himself craving it at the same time, and thus believed warriors like him could only find purpose outside of normal society due to their inner fighting instincts. Even so, his tiredness of the conflict once motivated him to try to lead a normal life as shown through his decision to retire so he can raise the traumatized Lara as his foster daughter. During his time as Lara's adoptive father, Asger proved himself as a capable parent for the orphaned young girl. His paternal instinct towards Lara was evident when he spent the whole night looking for her when she was lost due to attempting to recover her doodle of them smiling. Said doodle proved significant for their lives as it managed to bring smile upon the hardened ratatoskr for the first time in decades. Despite his newfound happiness as a father, Asger remained fearful around Lara due to the guilt from killing her entire family and clan. The guilt from the action, coupled with the eventual tragic fallout between the two following which culminated to Lara's apparent death following her discovery of true reason of her loss in the past, would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. After nearly killed Ursula during his rampage in his Berserker form (which doesn't help by his discovery of her relations with Akko as the latter's half-aunt) and regaining the memories of him witnessing Lara's traumatic resurrection as an eitr-walker, Asger became plagued by depression and suicidal thoughts. Having nearly made a similar mistake with Akko being his latest victim, he contemplated to commit suicide via. exposure to Wagandea pollen. Although Ursula and Molly were the ones who try to reason with him, it was Akko who gave him hope to live on upon witnessing the Japanese's emotional duel against Lara who coincidently there, along with discovery of two of them being not so different to each other since they have experienced similar loss and betrayal. That, along with realization of Lara he know and love did not completely gone, led to him placed his faith on both Ursula and Akko to help him saving his adoptive daughter's soul. Skills & Abilities * Ratatoskr Physiology: Asger is a ratatoskr, one of seven Pomokai Holoholona races which resembles a squirrel, and thus possesses some qualities of the animal in question. ** Supernatural Strength: Despite his unassuming size, Asger is surprisingly capable of great feats of strength, able to keep up with likes of Valkyries and sending a full-grown man with a single blow. His strength further enhanced when he dons his Caerbannog Armor. ** Balai Repulsors: As with other Pomokai Holoholonas, he possesses a pair of hollowed protrusion which can enhance his jump, speed, and even aid him in flight. ** Supernatural Stamina: Asger can run for extended periods of time without any form of tardiness similar to regular squirrels albeit longer. ** Claws: Like regular squirrel, each of Asger's fingers end with a sharp claw which allow him to climb up trees or other structures as well as adhere to ceilings. However, they are ill-suited for combat. ** Supernatural Senses: Asger shares similar sensory systems to those of normal squirrel which allowed him to see, hear, and smell better than normal humans, albeit sharper owing to his magical nature. *** Night Vision: As with regular squirrels, Asger can also see in the dark. ** Longevity: As with other Pomokai Holoholonas, Asger ages at a slower rate which earned him a long lifespan. In fact, he has been more than 200 years old following Yggdrasil's restoration. ** Lack of skeletal frame: As expected from Pomokai Holoholonas that are plant-based magical lifeforms, Asger lacks a skeletal structure found in most animals. ** Lack of thermal radiation: As expected from Pomokai Holoholonas that are plant-based magical lifeforms, Asger's body temperature is next to nothing. * Magic: As with other Pomokai Holoholonas, Asger possesses innate talent with magic. **'Earth Magic': Asger has decent skill in earth magic, as he demonstrated through the ability to encrust his weapon with a thick layer of magic energy-infused rocks. **'Alchemy': Asger displayed impressive skill in alchemy, able to transmute object on ease as well as altering and enhancing them. It was through his alchemical talent which allowed him to forge his weapons and Caerbannog Armor. **'Object Control Magic': Asger can magically manipulate objects from distance at will as demonstrated through his fight against Akko as Kara. ** Shiny Arc Bomb: Asger can form a condensed ball of magic energy before his face which then fired as either yellow and green arrow-head shaped bolt or a powerful laser that can demolish an entire building or opening a Ley Line Portal. So far, he had yet to demonstrate this ability. ** Tail Shockwave: With a single swipe of his energized tail, Asger can unleash a powerful, destructive magical shockwave that wipe out vast areas in front of them on ease. So far, he had yet to demonstrate this ability. ** Healing Tendrils: Asger can form glowing yellow tendrils of magic energy that can revitalize and heal any living being they touch as well as helping re-attaching severed body parts or regenerating missing tissues So far, he had yet to demonstrate this ability. *'Combat Mastery': Asger is often considered to be one of the strongest members of Wrath of Thor and in greater extent, Sword of Laeradr, slaying even the strongest of enemies with minimal effort despite his unassuming size. Even prior to undergo proper training as first founding members of Sword of Laeradr, he already displayed formidable combat skills he learned by himself to protect himself and his friends. **'Spear Mastery': Asger is an extremely skilled master spearman, able to wield his signature segmented spear with utmost dexterity and precision, enable him to slay highly skilled and powerful enemies as well as deflecting projectiles with incredible ease. **'Sword Mastery': Asger also possesses equally extraordinary mastery with swords as demonstrated through his use of cursed magic sword Tyrfing in the past as well as swords formed out of his construct ribbons. *'Survivalist Intuition': As the result of being forced to spend his entire childhood avoiding infightings among tribes of Pomokai Holoholonas throughout early days of Thapoli-Naglfar War, Asger developed impressive survival skills and intuition. *'Killing Intent': As a result of his brutal past, Asger is one and only Pomokai Holoholona who can exclude an incredibly murderous aura and bloodlust strong enough to paralyze others with fear whenever he is angry and about to kill someone. Tools & Equipment *'Caerbannog Armor': A heavily modified Raider Armor that specialized in stealth combat. *'Tyrfing': A magical straight sword with bloody history, once cursed that it will cause three great evils upon being constructed. The sword's curse had been broken, but its bloody history resulted its blade permanently shine blood red. Asger stopped using the weapon after slaughtering Lara's parents and clan with it. *'Construct Ribbons': Multipurpose magical ribbons which can be used for variety of purposes. In addition of forming his Caerbannog Armor, Asger utilized the ribbons to craft following constructs: **'Segmented Spear': Asger's signature weapon made of Construct Ribbons. While steel hard, it is extremely flexible, and can extend or bend easily. The handle can be broken down into numerous pieces, connected by a chain, allowing him to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around foes, restricting them. **'Greatsword': Asger once formed a greatsword out of the ribbons when fighting Akko in the dungeon. **'Throwing Knives ': Asger can also form several throwing knives to be used as projectiles against his foes. **'Barrier': Asger can also form a net-like durable barrier. Relationship *'Atsuko Kagari': Akko and Asger initially have distant and rocky start due to their clashing viewpoints in what it means to be a protector. Although he downplayed her capabilities, Asger nevertheless intrigued by the Japanese that he watched over her from the shadows whenever given chance, and even giving her anonymous call to warn her of dangers. He soon realized that he developed a soft spot on Akko because of her reminded him to Lara in many ways, and so he fell into depression upon realizing that he nearly killed Ursula. Alongside Ursula, he placed his faith on Akko to help him saving his adoptive daughter's soul. *'Ursula Callistis': Although the two have clashing viewpoints when it comes about the means of becoming a protector, Asger and Ursula nevertheless shared a mutual respect. He believed that Ursula is "too soft" for her own good judging from the way she dealt Croix, but begrudgingly acknowledging her strength and intuition. Upon their conversation at Wagandea, their relationships improved upon learning that they are not so different since they had let their daughter figures down at one point in their lives. He also can't help but envious towards Ursula who managed to made amends with Akko when they faced a similar ordeal to his, and thus decided to place his faith on both her and Akko to help him saving his adoptive daughter's soul. *'Cavendish Family': Despite his respect on the descendants of one of his people's creators, Beatrix Cavendish, Asger developed some animosity towards them for their different methods against Naglfar during the war, notably towards Diane, the Ice Sword Valkyrie in that era. He also felt the same way to the latter's descendant Diana since they shared similar appearance and personality. Diana on the other hand, greatly respected him and even hold no grudge towards him for nearly killed her while having a PTSD-induced nightmare. *'Lara': Asger and Lara shared a tragic and complex past. He adopted Lara as his foster daughter instead of killing her like he did to her family and clan out of guilt and tiredness from the war that made their lives miserable. He greatly cherished moments they share as family, yet it all not enough to soothe his guilt from taking away what she held most dear in her childhood. The said guilt only worsened when Lara eventually discovered the truth, leading to a tragic fallout between father and daughter which culminated to Lara's death and traumatic reanimation as eitr-walker. Although Harr erased his memory pertaining the latter event to protect his sanity, Asger nevertheless still mourning over her apparent death and his failure as parent, always keeping the latter's doodle of them smiling whenever he goes. Upon discovering that Lara is still alive as an eitr-walker and not completely lost like he believed her to be, Asger became determined to save her soul for sake of their happiness, enlisting help from Akko and Ursula in doing so. Etymology Asger originates in Old Norse and means "spear of God". Notes & Trivia *Asger's working name is Biri Biri. Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Witches of Midgard-verse